Thy Must Find Truth -Discontinued-
by Newt Axolotl
Summary: 4-Part Prologue and Chapter 1 Is Complete. I Suck At Summaries. Some Gore, and eventual Dislestia. Story Is About somewhat OCs. Please Read, R&R! REVIEW!
1. Prologue Part 1

**"What is she? This is an abomination against nature!"**  
**"Doctor, please, understand! This is our daughter, I must keep her. Nellie is- NELLIE!"**  
**"Carver, please take care of her for me... Keep her away from the queen..."**  
**"... Mr. Carver, we have lost the Changeling. I agree, we must keep the child safe."**  
**"I will.**  
**"Forever and always. I will keep her for Nellie.**  
_**vrrrooong!**_  
**"Catch her!"**  
**"I'm trying, I really am!... I can't..."**

_Pomf_!  
I picked up the doll I dropped. Perfect replica of the pony called Featherweight. I do so love my work.

My name is Voodoo, by the way. Most call me Voo. I am a Voodoo expert. I must begin my story properly- The beginning. At least, what I remember.

I remember me as a young child, about two, a nice nurse teaching me how to properly clean my wings and my hair- Something that most of my comb-mates didn't have. I got the hang of it quick. For some reason, I excelled in everything. Be it from simply cleaning my wings to lifting a three-ton boulder to harvest the delicious grubs under it. I was abnormally intelligent. My downside was that I wasn't good at flying. My heart was with my magic.

When I was ten, I was looking through scrolls that had been stolen from the pony folk by our spies, and found something that intrigued me- A celtic art called voodoo.

After many experiments, starting with a mere grub to a gator, I proved this art real and reliable, at least on animals. Later that evening, after sewing a doll of a nest mate that I disliked immensely, something on my flank tingled. When I looked, I gave a horrified scream- I had a cutie mark like the Equestrian filth!

The guards heard, and took me to the Queen. For some reason, she seemed pleased. She gave me a large cell to myself, and told me to make voodoo dolls of all the ponies and griffons- Every living thing. I made Queen Celestia, Luna, and Cadence, Shining Armor and his sister, and her friends. I went on to normal pony folk. By the time I was fourteen, my magic was powerful and strong.

What I didn't know was that I was meant to be a weapon.

_[No One Should Feel That Way...]_


	2. Prologue Part 2

**"Your Majesty! I-I found this Changeling hatchling, sh-she looks like the traitor!"**  
**"Hmph. Nellisa. I am presuming her daughter is also partly pony scum, correct?"**  
**"Y-Yes, daughter of a Unicorn. Sh-she is having large m-magic outbursts, sh-she set the c-c-captain on fire! Twice!"**  
**"Hm... Promising. We must keep an eye on our little child. Call her Voodoo, after that horrible art her mother preformed on the guards."**  
**"Y-yes, Queen Chrysalis!"**

I woke up. I was now fifteen. I finished sewing a doll, one of Lyra, that odd pony that sits oddly. I heard guards, calling for a royal meeting. I went, of course. My rank had been heightened, the Queens' right hand... Er... Changeling. I sat down by her, and listened to her plan.

"We are to wage war on the pony scum! We will try, and try again! We will claim Equestria, than the Griffon kingdom, the entire world!" She shouted. I rolled my eyes. "It won't work. No matter how many times you may try, you will fail." I said, sewing a button eye onto a doll. An eerie silence spooked the room.

"Voodoo! You have spoke out of turn!" Snapped the general. I gave him a glare, not taking him seriously, but when I looked around, I knew I was toast. "Voo! For speaking out of turn, you will duel the General!" The Queen said, a look of fury on her face. I gulped.

Within the hour, the General and I were on the battle field. I could see his weak points- He relied on flying, which meant I would have to aim for his wings. He look like he had damaged his horn, from the looks of it. He had a lame eye, and a weak leg, most likely from a hatchlinghood accident.

The coach blew the whistle, and we took our positions. Something inside of me was screaming, 'Kill him! Kill him!" I started hurting, everywhere. When the coach blew the whistle, I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was filthy, but the general was bloody and bruised. His right wing was gone- just, gone. His right eye was bleeding, I pray not because it was blown out of his skull. He looked weak, and I trotted over, hugging him. I couldn't figure out what else I could do. I ended up sobbing, crying I was sorry.

In moments, he said, "I forgive you." And with that, he was dead.

I had just killed someone.

This is merely the beginning of my corrupt mind.

_[All My Fault...]_


	3. Prologue Part 3

**"I wish I could have her back."**  
**"I am sorry, Carver. I really am. But Changelings are forbidden."**  
**"Yes... Sorry to disturb you, Princess Luna."**

I was sitting alone in my cell. After the incident, I had been sentenced to live here.

My corrupt side has grown, though. I practice the art of blood-robbing, stealing life force of other ponies. I take it from the guards, not enough to kill them, but enough to support me. I had been slowly dying until I learned blood-robbing. I am sixteen now. I hate all around me.

"Where is the prisoner, Voodoo?" I heard a regal voice I hadn't heard for a year. The Queen. "Your Majesty!" The guards saluted, I heard their exoskeletons shift. "Still in her cell!" They said in unison. "Release her. I wish to try something." She hissed. Something seemed odd. The guards let me out.

I followed the Queen, recognizing everything around me. The old cellmates I had, now officers or guards, the old large room I had, which is still not occupied. Hmph. Kill one guy, the whole kingdom is afraid of you. The battlefield- If I never stepped foot in it, I could've had a normal life. Then again...

We went out onto the battlefield. The Queen put a denfenseless hatchling at the other end. She backed up. I stared at her, then at the young hatchling. Was she serious? Did she really want me to attack a hatchling?

"Attack it. Kill it. Destroy it!" The Queen commanded. I held back tears. I readied the beam. But something at the last second stopped me... My mind became fuzzy, and turned to another changeling, and shot.

That Changeling was the Queen.

The beam landed, I could tell from the screams of pain and horror. I shook my head, everything was back in focus. A nurse tearfully grabbed the hatchling, and the Queen took it's place. Her eyes weere blazing with fury. "If you are able to have the slightest idea to attack me, I challenge you!" She hissed. I looked afraid, I didn't know what to do... I wanted help...

She shot a green beam of light at me, which I swiftly dodged, and countered with a grey beam, landing on her wing. Sticky blue sap-like blood trickled from her wing. She looked horrified, but angry at the same time. She shot again, but it was much too late.

I blacked out again.

God help me.

_[I'm Candii! I Own This Little Shop!]_


	4. Prologue Part 4

**"Carver. We cannot help! I am so sorry, though."**  
**"I guess I'll never see her again. Thanks anyway, Rarity."**  
**"Not a problem, dear."**

When I came to, I was horrified.

I was in a deep pit. Dead Changelings all around. It was horrifying. The Queen was knocked out. Several bloody changelings chased me away.

I became a lost pony.  
A small, lost child, that was banished from her people.

After a while, I pulled myself together. I took time, and created a new pony- My disguise. I knew the Queen would return for revenge. The new pony had white fur, and pink cotton-like hair. The cutie-mark stayed the same. I made a filter, my eyes would become a light blue.

I wore the disguise to Ponyville, and one pony jumped to help me- A earth pony named Candii machine. She let me live in her house, in return, I would help her run her candy and video game shop.

It was perfect.

I wish I could be better...

_[Purity is an illusion...]_


	5. Chapter 1 Releasing Chaos

**Authors Note-**

**Haaa I felt guilty ruining the prologues like this ;v;**  
**Anyway, this story will have-**  
**OCs (Voodoo, Newt, Pins, more will be added as revealed...)**  
**Some eventual Dislestia (DiscordxCelestia) shall occur, shut up.**  
**Some gore, because that's how I roll.**  
**I think multiple draconequus are draconequi.**  
**Onwards...**

A hooded figure silently walked into the garden.

This garden belonged to a castle, none other than the royal palace. There were shrubs and bushes, but she could sense nothing around was alive.

Besides the statues.

One statue was of a distorted creature, forever screaming in his prison, called a Draconequus, and his name was Discord. The second and third statues were of animal mixes, but not draconequi at all. One, the eldest sister, was forever locked in a screaming fury. The second, the youngest sister, was smiling like an insane person.

These sisters were named Newt and Pins. They were creators of havoc, but they were merely children, wanting to have fun, much like Discord, who defyed rules, and made life more interesting. No one cared, though.

She walked straight towards the statue of Discord. She took a deep breath, tossing her hood back. She was a pure white unicorn, her hair a light cotton candy pink, light and fluffy. Her tail swooshed from under the dark grey robe, a lions' tail with a light cotton candy tuft of fur on the end. Her eyes were an icey blue. She stared at the statue, and suddenly cast a small ball of sparkling, white magic at it, sending the unicorn into the void.

She had landed in a very uncomfortable position, her back leg twisted the wrong way. When she stood up, she had a slight limp, and a shot of pain coursed through her.

"Gosh-darn-it!" She shrieked. This gained the attention of a mangled, unnatural monster.

"How wonderful! A guest!" He said, with a fake sense of innocence. He walked towards the unicorn. "Welcome to the stone, and who are you?" He asked, snapping his bird-like fingers, which gave him a cup of chocolate milk. The unicorn grunted, struggling to stay upright. "My name is Voo. I have a proposition for you. First..." She took a deep breath, and a small burst of dark grey magic wrapped her injured leg with bandages. Then, she set a second burst of grey magic, giving her a white cloud to sit on. Amazingly, she could sit on it like a pegasus.

Discord frowned. She was up to something. He snapped his fingers again, giving him a pink cotton-candy cloud to sit on. "Go on." He said, drinking his chocolate milk as he lounged on the cloud.

Voo hesitated for a moment. "I... I would like some information. In return, I will release you from this place, and protect you from the elements and princess." She said quietly. She was making a deal with the devil, she knew this well. She wanted to know if he knew about something; The elements of Calamity. She also wished to know what happened between Discord and Celestia that caused them to become enemies.

Discord thought for a moment, frowning. This pony could make him free. And possibly the twins. He could also get back at the elements and Celestia. He could win this time, he could regain control. After a few moments, he was smiling wickedly, then frowned again. "What do you want to know?"

Voo gulped, cold sweat forming on her forehead. "I wish to know about two things. The Elements of Calamity, and what exactly happened during your reign and fall." She said steadily.

He felt a stab of fury and pain in his cold heart. She wanted to know Calamity, fine. What happened all those years ago... He couldn't bear to talk about it. Then again, would he rather stay here than out there?

"Fine, I agree to your terms." He said, an evil air of superiority in his voice. "But you must release two others, to which I have an important debt. They need to know this information also." He said, drumming his fingers together, smiling wickedly. Voo paused, then nodded. After a bolt of pink magic, Discord felt dizzy, and he could feel warmth- Something he preferred over the cold of the stone.

After a few seconds, and an intense amount of extremely dangerous, and possibly fatal magic, the Unicorn and Draconequus were out of he stone, in the warm summer night air, in the garden. Voo looked ill, pain and migraine in her head. She fell over, still on her cloud- What? How did that...? Nevermind.

Discord didn't care really, he just snapped his fingers, and a cotton candy cloud, raining chocolate milk, appeared over the unconscious unicorn. Voo awoke, feeling sticky, and growling. After ripping up the cotton candy cloud in fury, and also eating it, she looked at Discord with a look of anger. "Fine. Now, tell me."

"Ah-a-ah! One more thing." He said, and his voice was irking the poor, chocolate-milk-covered unicorn. He then lead the fuming Voo to another statue; The twins. Voo stared long and hard at the statue, then turned to Discord. "Are you kidding me?" She whispered harshly. Discord shook his head, with a look of severity. She frowned. "No. You must tell me about the Elements of Calamity first. Besides, I lost a lot of energy freeing you, and I need a break." She said firmly.

Discord rolled his eyes. "Very well." He then snapped his fingers, and six black-silver items appeared, in their centers a gem, circling Discord and Voodoo. They were all bracelets. The first had a pin, and from the tip looked like it was sewing blood. The second was a dark green cat-eye, which made the unicorn shiver. The third was a broken red heart, an odd item. The fourth was a storm cloud shooting a bolt of blue lightning, something so unnatural. Fifth was a golden coin, shimmering, casting a hypnotic air. The sixth and final one was of a dark spiral of varying colors, casting a negative and nauseating feeling to Voo.

The draconequus picked up the bracelet bearing the dark spiral, and as he did, the circle of items stopped in their tracks. "The Dark Spiral represents Cruelty, the bane of Kindness, and it's perfect enemy. The Spiral demonstrates the void of the Cruel ones' heart." He said, smirking, then putting the bracelet back into the circle, and the circle turned to the golden coin bracelet.

He picked this one up. "The Golden Coin represents Greed. It is the enemy of Generosity. The golden coin is ever so obvious!" Discord cooed, bending his head backwards and into Voos' face, laughing like a maniac. Voo rolled her eyes, socking him in the nose. "Yeah, yeah, go on." She mumbled.

Discord rubbed his sore muzzle, looking displeased. He put the coin down, and picked up the storm cloud. "The Blue Lightning Storm Cloud represents Betrayal, the opposite of Loyalty. The cloud represents the evil of the traitors' heart."

Putting it down, he picked up a fourth bracelet, a broken red heart. "This is Lies, the enemy of Honesty. The broken red heart represents the hearts broken by the Liar." He put this down, and picked up the fifth, a cats' eye. "The Cat's Eye represents Trickery, something much more harmful than Laughter. The Green Cats' Eye represents the cunning of the Tricker." He started laughing after this. "Funny, really."

He coughed, putting the Cats' Eye down, and picked up the final bracelet. "This is the most corrupt and dangerous element of all; The Element Of Insanity. The symbol, a Blood-Sewing Needle, represents the things caused by the corrupt ones' irrational behavior." He said, smirking.

She was familiar with insanity. "That's it? You know nothing else?" Voo asked incredulously. Discord nodded, and Voo growled angrily. She stepped up to the twin statues, keeping her deal. She took a breath, and let out a powerful beam of pink and grey magic, intertwining and making contact with the statues.

Out of the rubble came the twins. The youngest, Newt, had the grey floppy ears of a rabbit, a leg of a grey goat and a leg of a white cougar, one white cougar paw and one purple tentacle of an octopus, and the grey tail of the lion, the fur tuft red like the messy hair on her head. Her light brown belly had the creme armor of an armadillo. Her eyes were wide and curious, and she had a mouth that never fully closed, and her teeth were permanently together. She spoke like her teeth were merely a large, forever opened speaker. She was wearing a blue bow tie that had a red wax seal on it, and wearing a top hat of the same style, only with the middle wrapped with a light blue silk scarf. She was first to speak, looking exhausted with weary green eyes. "Where are we, Pins?"

The eldest, Pins, had grey wolf-ears, the face pattern of a golden wildcat, that had black markings around her wide, brown eyes. She had messy, light brown hair. She was winged with the white wings of a griffon. Both her golden paws were lion-like, and her thick grey legs mountain-lion based. Her creme-white tail was wolf-like as well. Her belly was a light creamy yellow, with a white blotch. She had a pink tie and a purple-grey fedora. She looked confused, helping her twin up. "I have no idea, I don't- Discord!" She hissed, and the twins suddenly jumped the terrified draconequus.

He was surprised, when he opened his eyes, that the girls were hugging him and laughing with glee. "We missed you, Dizzy!" The twins chirped. Discord mumbled in response, "Yes, yes, now please get off me."

Voo knew it was time to leave. The Royal Guard would notice any moment now. "Yes, well, we must lea-"

She was cut off. Suddenly, alarms went off, letting the group know it was time to shuffle on out of the area.

The guards had spotted them.

They are now in danger.

**Heeyyyy review guys!**


End file.
